


The Way You Make Me Feel

by dramady, jeck



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), kradam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramady/pseuds/dramady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You really turn me on … knock me off my feet, baby. My lonely days are gone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

It was somewhere after the Extra thing, Lyndsey Parker and E! but before they finally got to have dinner when Kris's phone buzzed with a text message.

 _I'm in Paris! We went to the Lourve! I miss you tho. whatre you doin?_

 _Eating. I'm in LA. They got the best food here_. Came the reply but was quickly followed with, _I miss you too. How's Paris?_

Kris sat with Cale and Lizzie and some other people at a fancy Beverly Hills restaurant he couldn't pronounce let alone spell in a text message. Kris wasn't going to even try. He was tired but it was a happy tired. He sent the message and then looked back up to rejoin the conversation.

 _I thot of you - the put eggs on top of sandwiches here. :) Call you soon? When r u done?_

When he checked the text from Adam his brows furrowed and he kind of frowned. He didn't get it. _Explain to me why eggs remind you of me? Should be done in a half hour. I'll call you._

 _becuz you like eggs and sandwiches Kristopher. Can't wait for you to call xoxo_

 _I like eggs and sammiches but usually not together, Adam_ was the reply he typed, chuckling softly at his phone when he hit send. He leaned back and let the conversation flow over him, already sensing the lull which meant he'd soon be in his hotel room and would finally have the chance to call Adam.

The minutes, they ticked by. Slowly.

He had his own room in the hotel, so he was alone when he dialed. Adam answered on the first ring, his voice sounding intimate and sleepy.

"The sandwiches are called _Croque Monsieur_ sandwiches. They're like ham and cheese and then they put a fried egg on top. Tell me you wouldn't eat that. You totally would."

For a moment Kris was silent as if he was pondering that only, the truth was, he just really loved the sound of Adam's voice. "I eat anything," he replied. "Well, maybe not snails. I still think that's gross." His nose wrinkled and even if Adam wasn't there, he knew that he'd totally know.

"Escargot are amazing. And they give you these little bitty forks so you can pull the snails out of the shells." Kris could hear Adam stretch, groaning softly. "I walked my fucking feet off today. Did you have a busy day, baby?"

"I was busy, yeah." Kris was stretching and softly groaning, hearing little pops as bone and muscle moved. "Was on the road at 7 and I just now stopped." He turned to his side where he put up a framed picture of Adam on the nightstand. (What? Yeah it was hokey but he missed him when on the road, a'right?) "Wish I could be there," Kris whispered, "I'd be totally givin' you a foot rub."

"And I'd totally blow you for giving me a foot rub," Adam told him. "God, I miss you, baby. It feels like fucking forever since I've seen you. What is it now, three weeks? Three weeks, right? Til I see you."

"Huh." Kris said over the phone, hearing Adam breathing over the line and it _did things_ to him especially after Adam mentioned being _blown_. "I think three weeks, yeah," he said in that slow Arkansan drawl of his. "But, y'know, I gotta call Lizzie and check my schedule. I'm a very busy man, Lambert. I got things to do and ... stuff."

"...uh-huh. Um, okay … " Kris could almost hear Adam's smirk. "Hey, I mean, if you don't want me to blow you or put my fingers up inside you til you do that wriggling thing you do and beg for my cock, well, I mean, okay."

"You drive a hard bargain, Adam," Kris mock grumbled, smiling into the receiver while his hand strayed to between his legs. It had been a while, okay? Not like he could easily jerk-off in the bus with seven other people. "Whatcha doin? I mean … now?" Kris closed his eyes and imagined Adam on a nice bed, sprawled … naked. Yeah. He liked naked.

"Probably the same thing you are," Adam said, voice low and breathy with laughter. "Lying in bed naked in Paris - except you aren't in Paris, or if you are and you're not here, I'll be seriously pissed - and jerking off thinking of you. What are you doing, Kris?"

"Mmm." A naked Adam jerking off was a better visual than just him lying in bed without clothes on. He adjusted, letting his mind provide the image of Adam with his hand, just like him, straying to his cock. He was getting hard. "I'm nekkid. I'm on the bed. I'm thinkin of you." He _was_ naked. That little hallway adventure never really did curb the need to lay down in a hotel bed without clothes, thanks. He just needed to make sure not to sleepwalk. Like, ever.

"Uhh …" he groaned softly. "I'm not in Paris and you're not here in …" Kris had to think. "LA." Cities had started to blur like one in his mind.

"I will be soon, though," Adam said. "I'll be home in three weeks or something and I'm not going to let you out of bed for like twenty-four hours. At least. That's a promise, baby. God." Adam groaned low over the line. "Did you lock the door?"

"I dunno but 'm not gonna get up to check." Kris replied, rolling to his side facing _away_ from the door. "Don't plan on sleepwalking again anytime soon," he stressed. "Really wrong to have hotel staff see my man parts … that's just … not right." Then he was smiling and it most likely traveled through the line. "You though … you can see my man parts anytime." Well, obviously except now.

"I want that security tape, by the way." Adam chuckled again, low and breathless and Kris could hear him shift on the bed. "I bet the desk clerk wanted your ass. You've got such a nice ass. Fuck. I'd be buried balls-deep in your right now if you were here."

Kris groaned. "Did ya have to say that?" His hand strayed around his groin again, pressing down with the heel of his hand. "I had a great picture of you in my head but you gotta go and say the desk clerk wanted me." Kris shuddered. "Embarrassing enough he had to see my bits exposed."

"I was talking about fucking you and _that_ 's what you concentrate on?" Adam had to laugh. "Fine, baby. Think about this. Think about me, tying you to my bed and teasing you til you beg me. _Then_ , I fuck into you so slow and don't stop til I'm buried so deep that my balls are pressed to your ass."

It was a strained and muffled groan that Adam would hear because Kris buried his face on the pillow under his head and he slipped his hand between his legs, wrapping tight around his cock. "You tie me up and I can't move … can't touch you." Kris wanted to touch Adam, _feel_ him. Remembering to push a button, Kris up the phone on speaker and then he was rolling to his belly, ass up in the air. "Mmmh … I like slow. You gonna move slow, Adam? Real slow?" Drag the pleasure out, yeah. Kris loved that.

"Jesus Christ you could be a phone sex operator," Adam told him with something like wonder. "Yeah, baby." And Kris could almost hear how tight and slow he was gripping his cock. "I'll fuck you nice and slow and make sure you feel all of my dick in you. Every stroke."

Kris shook his head. "You're the phone sex operator," he stressed. "I wanna come."

Okay. So. This was how he got in trouble in the first place. He was on the phone with Adam, just like this, jerking off on opposite ends of the country (the world in this case) and he just fell asleep. It wasn't his fault he thought the door was to the bathroom and he woke up nekkid as the day he was born right there in the hotel hallway.

Adam's fault.

"Make me come, Adam …" Kris's voice was low and tight, his breath coming in uneven pants as he stroked himself, dick so hard in his palm.

That's what Adam did, whispering dirty, _hot_ things in Kris's ear, his own voice getting raspy as he got closer to coming. And when he whispered " _come for me_ ," Kris did, all over his hand and the covers. Then he heard Adam come with a long, tight groan.

Through the phone line the sound of raspy breathing was exchanged between them. Kris looked at his hand and wrinkled his nose and then he wiped his palm on the bedspread. "I miss you," he said then, shuddering at the sound of Adam's ragged panting and the image of what his lover would look like at the other end of the line. "I miss you so much it hurts." He managed softly, curling to his side again, closing his eyes.

"Aw, baby. I miss you too. I love you." Adam sighed. "It's nearly four in the morning. I guess I should try to sleep. Call me in a few days? Or I'll call you?"

"Text don't tweet," Kris said in a whisper, his eyes already growing heavy but forcing them open so he could stay awake, think of Adam long after they've put the phone down. "And I'll call you. Don't have too much fun there without me. I see them vids, y'know? I google you." He was smiling, though, teasing and Adam would know this.

"You google me? Ooh, kinky." Even Adam's laugh was getting sleepy sounding. "I'll text you, okay? Love you. Night, baby." And he hung up, leaving a buzz of nothing on Kris's phone.

"G'night," Kris says to the dead line on the other end, sleepy but he blinks his eyes open slowly, looking down chin to chest at the mess on his belly. He'd need to clean up just in case he found himself naked outside his hotel room again.

~~

The show was amazing. Kris didn't expect Los Angeles to be a crowd that was as wild and crazy as they were. But there he was, in a white t-shirt and dark jeans, sweaty and grinning like a loon. Performing always did give him a high like no other. (Not that he'd tried others, mind.) He fished for his phone as soon as he was done and he texted Adam.

 _I just KILLED LA_

And knowing Kris, Adam would know that wasn't bragging but pure pride knowing he did a job well done.

 _Tell me! I love France. We shd come again u and me_

Kris figured Adam would love France. He'd talked non-stop before about wanting to go to Paris; something he'd always dreamt of doing.

 _We'll go after our tour. Miss you. Did you see my new video? :)_

Although Kris knew it would be impossible to go to Paris after tour what with them both working on a new album for sure, it was good to dream.

One day.

 _Yes. Swing dat ass, baby. I'd tap that ;) Who made the vid?_

 _A friend from back home. Awesome huh?_

Right after Kris sent the text, he grinned and followed it with: _I'll give you a private ass shaking right now if you were here._

 _I'll take you up on that. Did Purple Haze for Monte's bday! Did u see?_

Pfft. Didn't they already establish Kris's penchant for googling Adam?

 _So who's the dude you're talkin about?_ Adam would know what Kris's expression would would be.

 _he's totally cute. And good in the sack. ;) if memory serves_

 _I knew it. You only want me for my body._ Kris sent back, laughing so much that he was curled in his bunk, mouth on the pillow so he didn't wake the others up. _now you gotta woo me to get me in the sack_ Like that was hard to do. Kris was _easy_ and Adam would know this.

 _woo you? lol okay._

The next day, there were ten bouquets of flowers delivered to Hard Rock Hotel. All to Kris, all with hearts on the card with an "A".

Kris wasn't feeling so well. He'd been really hard on himself, his body, his time with one appearance after another, non-stop, even on his days off. So, he was in his hotel room, napping right before he had to get on stage again.

It was when he opened his eyes that he thought he'd fell asleep in some fancy garden or something. Almost every available flat surface in the room had flowers.

Whoa.

Adam wasn't kidding was he?

Even bleary eyed he pawed for his phone on the nightstand and was texting. _Now would be a bad time to say I'm allergic to flowers, right?_ Adam would know he was teasing.

 _at least you're not allergic to latex. ;)_

 _You're dirty._

Kris was laughing so hard that he had to cover his mouth because he felt foolish, all alone in his room with nothing but the flowers for company. He sat up, hair sticking up in many angles that defy gravity, the covers bunched up at his waist covering his manly parts that were aching for Adam now.

 _I like dirty. Why arent you here now so you can show me just how dirty you are? :)_

He wasn't one for texting smileys but apparently Adam was partial to them and it had started to rub off. He tossed the phone on the sheets and headed, naked, to the bathroom.

 _In Amsterdam, they have 24 hour sex shops. Just sayin. I got new condoms to share_

 _sounds like you had fun there ....... what kind of condoms?_ Oh, Kris was curious now. Knowing Adam that stuff would be nothing short of outrageous.

 _French tickler with fingers. Not kidding. Can't wait._

That message was quickly followed by _Have I told u I missed u?_

 _No you haven't and you haven't told me you love me either. :(_

While he sent that, Kris was even pouting, bottom lip jutting out. _And tempting me with a french tickler with fingers is not gonna work._

 _Okay. Maybe a little._

Kris was easy, see?

 _I love u with every part of ur body but mostly my cock. Night, baby_

Amsterdam had a horny effect on Adam. This Kris had decided. Now why in the heck were they this far apart where he couldn't take advantage of that?

 _My man parts miss your man parts. I'mma hafta take care of that tonight. Sweet dreams._

Kris looked around the room. Now where was the damn lotion?

The next afternoon, just as Kris had dashed through the rain into the venue, his phone buzzed.

 _did u jerk off last night?_

 _Is it raining in Temecula? The answer to that would be yes coz the dick with the magic fingers wasn't available so I had to make do._

Maybe he sounded a little short. Kris had been running ragged the past several days that he was beginning to feel it. The rain wasn't helping.

Instead of getting a text message, Kris got a phone call, just in time for sound check. It went to his voicemail. "Hey," Adam said, sounding worried. "Did I piss you off? I didn't mean to. I miss you and I love you. I could send more flowers? Or bring home this awesome pot they have in Amsterdam. Call me back, okay?"

It was right after sound check and when Kris and Cale sat down to watch the Razorbacks game that he checked his messages. Excusing himself, he sought out a private enough spot to call Adam. It rang and went to voicemail. Kris wasn't surprised; they were both so busy and in different time zones, too.

"Hey. It's me," he started. "'m not pissed. Just tired. Sorry." He hadn't been feeling well the more the days dragged on. "Call me when you get this. I'mma be on stage in another three hours. Uhm. Bye." Then he hung up.

So there was a message waiting for him when he got off stage. "Hi you." Adam sounded very, very mellow. "Got I love you. I miss you so fucking much, it just ... It just ... I don't know. I wrote a song about you. Did I tell you that? I wrote a ballad for you. I just miss you too. Don't think for a minute that I don't miss you. I love you, Kristopher."

 _You wrote a song? A ballad? About me?_

Kris's couldn't believe it. No. Really. He couldnt.

 _Are you feelin alright?_

 _I am feeling reallyreallyreally good. I love you baby to the moon and back._

Instead of sending another text, Kris speed-dialed Adam's phone number. Kris's lips pressed together and formed a thin and disapproving line. "How much weed did you smoke and do not tell me y'all didn't inhale." Kris was shaking his head, too, still speaking, still not bothering with the niceties by saying hello when Adam picked up the phone.

"Hi!" Adam answered, dragging out the word into a long, slow sound. "Hi, lover. They - did you know that Amsterdam has very liberal drug laws?" Then his voice dropped to a stage whisper. "They even sell it in coffee shops! Coffee! And pot!"

Now even his brows were drawn together and Kris was frowning. "You know I'm not gonna stop you cos you wanna do stuff like that …" Kris started but the disappointment in his voice was quite palpable. "Just … be careful." What Kris really wanted to say was for Adam to stop that, that drugs weren't cool, that antics like that could backfire but then Adam wouldn't be Adam if Kris started making any demands, or even rules. The two of them just didn't work together that way. "Okay?"

"Oooops," Adam said, giggling. Yes. Giggling. That was how far he was gone. "I did it on _stage_ and Tommy did it - I love Amsterdam, baby. I love it here, so much. And they have mushrooms - you buy four and get the fifth one free!"

"Sounds like you found your paradise, huh?" Kris checked a sigh and listened to Adam breathing and droning at the other end of the line.

After about five minutes of rambling talk of the wonders of liberality and freer drugs getting only minimal replies, Adam sighed, low and gusty, and said, "you're mad at me."

Now Kris really sighed. "Mad is not the word I'd use, Adam." There was some kind of internal debate going on in Kris's head. He didn't want to tell Adam how much this bugged him but at the same time he wanted to reassure that he wasn't mad because, well, mad wasn't the word that Kris would use.

"You're _disappointed_ in me," Adam said with another sigh. "You think I should go to church and not make out with Tommy and be _good_ like you. That's what you think. Isn't it, Kris?"

"When did this become about me?" Kris scoffed. "And when did you know what I thought, huh?" Maybe that was a little short but he was getting a little pissed. "When have I ever said any of that stuff? Did I ever invite you to church? Did I ever say stop kissing Tommy? I never said none of that, Adam. None of it." Kris pushed his fingers through his hair and blew a long breath out.

"You know what?" It was easy to picture Adam sitting up, his back straight, immaculately manicured brows rising. "I did what I thought was right. I did what I wanted to do. I don't care what anyone thinks and most of all, I don't care what _you_ think. Okay? Okay." And just like that, he hung up the phone.

And Adam just proved to Kris exactly what he thought drugs did to the brain. He stared at his phone for a moment but then he shook his head and tossed it aside. He'd deal with that later. Right now he had his band waiting so they'd have a bite to eat, then, maybe, he'd forget all about this conversation once he hit the blackjack tables.

Adam didn't call. Instead when the bus was pulling into San Francisco that Kris got an email. It was long.

 _Kris_

I don't know what I'm doing most of the time. You know this right? And there are some things I know. I love you and I want to live life by my rules. I'm tired of trying to fit in - I did that all my life. Im not doing it anymore.

Maybe I make mistakes that way. I make a lot of mistakes. I guess I I thougt you were different. I thought you understood that and wouldn't give me shit about whatever.

I love you a lot. It might be more than I ever loved anyone and I kind of hate the idea that you were sitting over there passing judgement on me because of this. I was in AMSTERDAM. Europe is Amazing and I want to experience it as much as I can. I'm sorry you can't have the same experience. I wish you were here. I miss you and I guess maybe we'll talk about it when I get back home. Tell the band hi for me.

love me.

When Kris read the email he slowly laid his head back and closed his eyes, sighing deeply. He was pissed. So much that he was frowning and his brows were drawn together. He stayed that way, quiet, unmoving, for a very long time.

"Tell me you're ready," Lizzie said, her head cocked, hip out and staring at Kris.

"Ready?" Suddenly time meant nothing. Kris had no idea what was up today and that showed at the blank look he threw to Lizzie.

"Interviews. We're stopping by a radio station first." Lizzie was already moving, pulling out Kris's suitcase and unzipping it. "Pick a shirt and lets go …" Then she narrowed her eyes. "What's up?"

Kris pointed to the screen. It wasn't as if he could keep much from Lizzie anyway. " Took a toke on stage in Amsterdam," he offered. "I didn't say anything, I swear. He put words in my mouth." His lips were pressed in a line, arms crossed over his broad chest. "Now I'm the bad guy and I'm 'judgemental.'" He air quoted and rolled his eyes then looked away from the computer and to his suitcase and the many shirts he had there. Kris grabbed one and started to change.

"I think the distance is getting to you. To both of you." Lizzie offered, not saying anything anymore about that. "Get that shirt on and let's go. You can stew from the car."

Kris stared at the email for another minute before he shut the computer off and followed after Lizzie.

She was right. He stewed in the car.

The interview was dull. It was the same old - same old with telling the story of how he was running around naked in Hershey.

"It says 'love me,'" Cale noted when Kris showed him the message on his phone. "There's not even a comma there. Just 'love me.' Like … I don't know. An order or something. That's wild that he smoked pot on stage. That's … that's really wild," he said with that head bob of his. Not judging, not really. Then he coughed into the crook of his elbow.

Kris was staring at the email again as if he was deciphering what it was that Cale saw. He shook his head the pocketed his phone again. "I dunno man. I knew he was wild and he can get all high-strung and crazy and, I dunno, the smoking was supposed to be artistic expression or something but I don't see it. I sing a song and if I happen to shimmy, I shimmy. That's artistic expression."

He was rambling and he knew it but this was Cale. If Kris kept _any_ secrets at all, Cale would still know them. "I didn't judge. I was disappointed cos it just seemed, I dunno -- extreme?" Then he looked up (and up) at Cale. "Y'think my not saying anything then is makin this worse?"

"I don't know, man. I mean, I know when you shimmy, the girls scream," Cale said with a smile. "You like singing the new mash-up because you know they'll scream when you sing 'you really turn me on.' But that's like … that's not smoking pot on stage." He scrubbed at the back of his neck and looked away for a minute. "What do you want to say?"

"I dunno," Kris shrugged helplessly. "Drugs mess one up but then I know Adam wouldn't do that all the time. I was just disappointed that he'd use 'em." Was that bad? To be concerned for Adam's well-being? "But then I shouldn't have been surprised. That's Adam."

"But just because it's him doesn't mean you have to like it?" Cale shrugged again. "If it bothers you, say something. He deserves to know how you feel, just as you deserve to know how he feels. I don't think 'just say no' is a good argument for Adam though."

"There's not exactly a 'just say no' when it comes to Adam …" Kris said, patting Cale on the back and then he was putting his guitar back in the case, ready to leave for the next interview.

The next day before Kris even had time really to think, he got a text, trapped in the bus on the way to Seattle. _aren't you going to write me back? Is this about the e thing? u know I cant control what they include._

 _What's an e thing?_ Kris texted back after staring at the message for a few minutes. Then he followed that up with. _I would rather talk to you than write. Call me?_ It was much better talking, hearing Adam's voice, the way he'd breathe, the rustling as he moved. Kris would rather that than writing an email. He wasn't much for emailing anyway. (Besides, what he wanted to tell Adam came out in a song and he really didn't want to send _that_. Plus his email being hacked - yeah.)

A few minutes later, his phone rang and Adam was on the other end. "... you didn't see it? The E: True Hollywood Story?" There was the hint of a pout in his voice. They'd talked about it, deciding Kris should refuse, if asked, to be interviewed. It turned out he was never even asked.

Kris could see that pout in his mind's eye and he sighed. "We were on the road to Seattle," Kris defended, "and it's not like the bus has a dvr. How was it, though?"

"Okay, I guess? I don't know. Hi." Adam's voice was quiet, subdued. "So, Dani said I over-reacted. That you're probably not really judging me. Are you, Kris? Judging me?"

There it was. Kris's lips were a thin line and he kept his voice even just because he was being cautious, not wanting a fight. "I never said anything judgemental. You were the one who judged me, tellin' me what _you_ thought I was thinking."

"So, you're totally cool with me doing what I did?" Adam asked, voice low and level (and because of that, dangerous). "You weren't sitting over there thinking I was doing something stupid and over-the-top?"

"Adam, you're always doin' something over-the-top." Kris said that so matter of fact, because that part would never surprise him. "I'm not sayin' I'll be okay with everything you do. What I'm sayin' is that I love you and if this is what you wanna do, I'm not gonna stop you. But if it becomes self-destructive, you and I are gonna have words."

The line was quiet for a moment, then Kris could hear Adam laugh. "I love you, too. I miss you like crazy, you know that? I freak out sometimes because I close my eyes and can't see your face. So I google you and then … I don't know. Sometimes I feel like I live in, like, a bubble or something over here."

Kris understood that only too well. "Just a couple more weeks then you don't have to google me." The idea of Adam doing that was funny. "So whatcha find out about me? Nothing interesting, I bet."

"I learned that you get groped in the crowd. I thought I was the only one who went for the goods, but apparently I was wrong," he was told, hearing Adam's grin. "I saw you wish Jim a happy birthday and am glad I can't access your DMs. He'll be jizzing all over you, you know."

"No one jizzes on me but you." And Kris was aiming for a joke but it felt flat even after he'd said it. "I miss you, Adam. It's been too long away from you and Cale's startin' to tease."

"Is he?" Adam stretched, the groan traveling down the line. "What's he teasing you about? And by the way, tell Torres to wear his hair up more often. It's a good look on him."

That groan caused a shiver to shoot down Kris's spine. "So you think Torres is hot, is that what you're sayin?" Kris was teasing. Torres was more famous than he was wherever they went anyway. "And Cale says I'm gettin temperamental. That I'm always frowning and in a bad mood usually before a show. Gettin' a little tense, he said, and that I need to, uhm, release what's been buildin' up." Kris rolled his eyes.

"Is that so?" Adam apparently wasn't going to answer the Torres question. "Are you all worked up, baby? All tight and tense?" His voice became a purr. "I can probably help you with that." It seemed all was forgiven although it was surely going to come up again once they see each other, talk face to face.

"I get that way, yeah," Kris admitted. "That's the bad part about having a bunk in a tour bus you share with seven people." He peered out of said bunk to make sure everyone was still okay and not out to kill each other.

"Like right now we've been in the bus for hours stuck in traffic. Everyone's gettin antsy. In a little bit here we all might turn on each other. I should start bequeathing everything I own to you and my mama …" Kris laid back down with a groan and then pulled his bunk curtain closed. He was getting even more tight and tense.

"If they come after you, I will come after them. Tell them that. That should scare them all away." But Adam laughed, voice lowering. "Are you alone, baby? In your bunk? Put your hand down your pants, baby. Imagine it's my hand."

Kris turned to his side facing the wall of the bus and he whispered into the phone. "You're nuts. I'mma get caught doin that, you know?" But the temptation was great that even his cock was taunting him, beginning to react to Adam's suggestion. "Besides … my bunk's gonna stink."

"Since when is smelling like come stinky? Please. Are you hard? I bet you're hard. Does your cock feel good, baby? Stroke it for me."

"You're evil. You're … you're just …" Kris couldn't formulate a complete sentence now when Adam was being all seductive with his voice and stuff. Kris turned even more in the snug compartment and slid his hand down his pants, his phone pressed to his ear.

"Uuuh …" Was the answer that Adam got.

"That's right …."

Of course, it wasn't at all easy to get past a bunch of stir-crazy guys after, either. And it wasn't just Cale who looked at him sideways, Torres did too. Maybe, though they never talked about it, that was what drove Sean and Steve into the snowstorm. Better to not talk about that, Kris figured.

~~

The night Adam was set to arrive, Cale had finally all but pushed Kris down to sit before 'you pace your feet off. Geez.' Kris knew when the car was to pick Adam up, knew when he was to get back and finally, an hour before that, Cale let him go to Adam's place, reminding him he need to be _alive_ for the Christmas shows. Then he clapped Kris on the shoulder and let him go.

So Kris was pacing in Adam's living room when he heard the door open. Then there was Adam, looking like he'd been on a plane for ten hours, but smiling. He set his bag down and just stood there for a long moment. "Hello, stranger."

When Kris heard the door he paused the pacing and stood there staring until Adam came into view. His smile was slow to spread on his face and his expression was a mix of so many emotions he was sure he looked real goofy, you know? Not the kind he wanted to show Adam after being apart for so very long.

They would always have their differences and on a lot of things they would sometimes fail to see eye to eye. But that was what was amazing about their relationship. That they both managed to see past it and accept each other for who they were.

"Hey," Kris finally managed to make his feet move, shuffling slowly over to Adam and as soon as he was within arm's reach, he wrapped himself around him. Kris closed his eyes, his face pressed to Adam's chest and he breathed him in as Adam held him just as tight, nose in his hair.

Home.

They were both finally home.


End file.
